Una Noche
by Mishiru Saito
Summary: [Yaoi] Seiishiro&Subaru, sobre las remembranzas de este ultimo.


''No puedes escoger de quien enamorarte...''

El día se venia terminando y la noche ya amenazaba con caer cuando él entró al que es su departamento. La mayor parte de la tarde había llovido, el estaba totalmente empapado. La puerta hizo un sonido a falta de aceite. Realmente no le daba importancia al aspecto de su hogar. Libros regados sobre una mesa, trastes sin guardar, incluso los muebles ya tenían capas de polvo acumulado por el tiempo ¿desde cuando las cosas le dejaron de importar? Había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba.

¿qué caso tenía si él ya no estaba?

La máquina contestadora tenia bastantes mensajes. De seguro todos procedían de la misma persona, su abuela siempre se había preocupado mucho por Subaru y con justa razón después de lo que el había pasado - la muerte de su hermana y de la persona mas importante en su corazón.

''...cierro los ojos y te puedo ver... delante de mi, como si nada hubiera pasado...''- susurró mientras sus labios rozaban con sus manos - ''¿era cierto cuando me dijiste eso?... ¿debo creer en tus palabras?''- lentamente el brillo de una lagrima que escurría por su mejilla se dejo ver -''quiero creer en ellas...''-

Justo antes de morir él le había cumplido su deseo, aquel que ansiaba con todo su ser. ¿por qué no podían estar juntos? Que triste destino. Justo antes de morir, el susurro de un suave 'te amo' que se lo llevó el viento... para jamás volverlo a escuchar, el murió en sus brazos. Solo la persona que mas amara al Sakurazukamori podría quitarle la vida y ese era Subaru.

En la ventana se podía escuchar el impacto de las gotas de lluvia con la ventana. El sonido que producían era hipnotizante. El único objeto que no se veía estar cubierto de polvo era un espejo. Con temor de verse reflejado, se acercó. Sus ojos se veían ya cansados de tanto derramar lagrimas. Sus labios, que no tenían el mismo color de siempre, los apretó con tanta fuerza. ¡Cuantos recuerdos le venían a la mente! ¡Cuantas veces él los había besado!

Aunque casi siempre se mostraba frío con el, había noches en que Seiishiro se portaba dulce y gentil con Subaru. Lo tomaba en sus brazos, con tanta fuerza como si temiese que iba a escapar. En ciertas noches el Sakurazukamori aparecía en la puerta de ese departamento para amarlo... aunque nunca tuvo el valor para decírselo.

Subaru recorrió su pecho con sus manos, intentando volver a recorrer el camino que las de él alguna vez recorrió. El dolor en su pecho no le permitía respirar.

''¿por qué?...''- repetía una y otra vez, cubierto en llanto.

Cerró los ojos intentando volver a recordar. Sintió que él estaba ahí... acariciándolo con gentileza, besándolo con suavidad y tomándolo en sus brazos como a un amante. Podía sentir sus manos pasar por su cuerpo y con mas fuerza en las partes que solo él sabia que lo hacían estremecerse. Pudo sentir como su mano le acariciaba la mejilla para limpiar sus lagrimas.

''Seiishiro...san''- fue lo único que su boca pudo articular.

Estaba completamente entregado a su fantasía, que no se daba cuenta de lo demás. La sensación de que el jugueteaba con su cabello y con él antes de entrar a la acción le provocó un sentimiento cálido en su corazón. ¿qué mas importaba si su nuevo deseo se estaba haciendo realidad? Lo que mas quería es volverlo a sentir dentro de el, entregándole todo, y dejando atrás el pasado de ambos. Esos instantes, el los atesoraba mas que a nada, podía jurar que sus almas se unían, aunque fuera solo unas fracciones de segundo.

Su voz susurrante en su oído, podía jurar que sentía su aliento. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó a su apartamento? ¿15 minutos? ¿30? ¿acaso una hora? Eso era lo ultimo que le importaba, ya no se daba cuenta de su alrededor. Las gotas de lluvia seguían tocando en su ventana, cada vez produciendo sonidos mas fuertes. Las gotas ya se habían vuelto salvajes animales que amenazaban con romper el cristal.

No era fácil para el seguir con vida ya que si él moría, su amado también lo haría junto con el y la prueba de que alguna vez existió se desvanecería. Tenia que seguir, quizás eso era lo mas difícil. Tener una vida vacía y sin sentido hasta la hora de su muerte. Vivir para morir, morir para vivir. Si el vivía el otro moría, si el otro vivía el moría – probablemente la ultima opción era la mejor para el.

Ya no podía distinguir la fantasía de la realidad. Sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus labios, su lengua, todo lo sentía tan real. Sus brazos fuertes y su espalda ancha, los labios que cada pedazo de piel sentía como si le quemara. El se encontraba entre sus brazos...

En eso un relámpago resonó tan fuerte en el distrito que lo hizo regresar de golpe a la realidad. Estaba empapado, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y sin él. El ya no esta ni estará.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Final algo cruel, lo sé, pero es la verdad... El fic (originalmente) no debía desarrollarse así... era un poco mas leve, pero me fui emocionando y emocionando y ya ven el resultado. También eran dos capítulos cortos, pero me decidí a hacerlo uno 'largo'.

Espero que sea de su agrado y dejen reviews.


End file.
